Beauty and the Heartless
by BrokenInside3177
Summary: It's the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast but in KH form. SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know you were probably waiting for the next chapter in Kairi, but I decided to work on another one. Don't worry I'll still be working on Kairi as well as this one. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old begger woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late; for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she turned him into a hideous monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed by his monstrous form, the Heartless concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 16th year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a monster for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love such a monster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the land there was a little house where a young girl lived with her father. The girl, Kairi, came out of the house carrying a book in her arms. She was a beautiful 16-year-old girl. She had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, and she wore a pink mini dress that had a black hood attached to it, and some purple high tops where the black lace wrapped around her ankles. She was planning on returning the book she borrowed from the book store in the village. As she does so, she begins to sing to herself.

_**Little town, it's a quiet village**_

_**Every day, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say...**_

Ansem the Wise: _**Bonjour**_

Mickey: _**Bonjour**_

Yuffie: _**Bonjour**_

Cloud: _**Bonjour**_

Sephiroth: _**Bonjour**_

She saw Tidus walking by with a bunch of bread and rolls in his hands.

Kairi: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town...**_

"Good morning, Kairi!" Tidus greeted in a loud yet playful voice, as he puts a tray of bread underneath a window.

"Morning Tidus," Kairi said happily.

"Where you off to?"

"The bookshop! I just finished up the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, an ogre, and..."

"That's great," he said, not really paying attention. Instead he was more worried about his bread baking then Kairi's book. "Hey Selphie! We've got bread to sell, hurry up!" he yells inside the window. The young girl just shrugged and continued her way. As she was heading to the bookshop, she passes Tifa and Fuu.

Tifa/Fuu: _**Look there she goes,**_

_**The girl is strange no question**_

_**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**_

Olette: _**Never part of any crowd**_

Braig: _**Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

All: _**No denying she's a funny girl, that Kairi!**_

Kairi jumps on the back of a carriage by Ven and rides it through town. Soon he spots his friend, Aqua.

Ven: _**Bonjour**_

Aqua: _**Good day!**_

Ven: _**How is your family?**_

Xion was talking to Riku as he was flirting with her.

Xion: _**Bonjour**_

Riku: _**Good day**_

Xion: _**How is your wife?**_

She says with a smirk as Zoey hits him on the head with her notebook.

Queen Minnie: _**I need six eggs!**_

Xemnas: _**That's too expensive!**_

Kairi: _**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

The carriage passed by the bookshop and Kairi jumped off. She walked through the front door where a man with a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, and a long scar that went between his eyes. He had brown hair and eyes. He turned and smiled seeing her.

"Ah, Kairi," the man said with a smile.

"Morning Leon, I've come to return the book I borrowed." she said, smiling as she handed him the book.

"Finished already?" Leon asked with a smirk. Knowing Kairi, she would finish a book in one day if she wanted to.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," she said as she looked through the bookshelfs. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yeasterday," he chuckled.

Kairi climbed up a ladder as she continued to look, "That's alright. I'll borrow...this one." She took a blue book off the shelf and gave it to Leon. He looked it over and was surprised.

"This one? But you've read it twice!" he said amazed.

Kairi giggled. "Well, it's my favorite!" she cheerfully swung off the ladder, rolling down its track. "Far off lands, amazing battles, weird enchantments, princes in disguise."

Leon just smiled as he gave the book to her. "If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But, Leon!" Kairi said surprised. Leon had never let anyone keep his books forever before!

"I insist."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" she said happily as she left the book store. Vexen, Xaldin, and Demyx start to sing once they saw Kairi leaving.

Vexen/Xaldin/Demyx: _**Look there she goes**_

_**That girl is so peculiar!**_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well!**_

Girls: _**With a dreamy far-off look!**_

Water pours down a gutter nearby and is about to fall on Kairi but she uses a sign to keep her dry.

Boys: _**And her nose stuck in a book!**_

All: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kairi!**_

As Kairi was walking around, she soon sat down on the edge of a fountain. Pikachu and Celebi soon came up to her and sat down next to her, wondering what was in her hands.

Kairi: _**Wow, isn't this amazing!**_

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three!**_

"There you guys are!" Luna exclaimed as she took Celebi in her arms. She told Kairi that she was sorry if they disturbed her, which they didn't, and soon walked off when Ash caught up with her. Kairi just giggled at the couple as she got up still reading. When she passed the hat store Yuffie and Braig saw her and started to talk among themselves.

Yuffie: _**Now it's no wonder that she's nicknamed 'beauty'**_

_**Her looks have got no parallel!**_

Braig: _**But behind that fair facade**_

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us...**_

All: _**She's nothing like the rest of us**_

_**Yes different from the rest of us is Kairi**_

Not too far away, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes; who wore a dark blue zipped up shirt with a long white coat over it, dark brown sweat pants, black ankle length boots, and a black beanie hat on his head. He was walking around town as his friend, Rai, who had black hair and eyes; wore a red T-shirt, black pants, and some matching tennis shoes. The raven haired guy keep on saying cheers about how his buddy was number one.

"Darn, Seifer, you don't miss a shot when you people mess with you, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." The blonde said with a smirk on his face. He liked it when his friends talked about him being number one and with all of the girls falling for him, but there was only one girl that didn't which confused him a lot. While he was still walking, a certain redhead who was reading a book caught his eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to his friend now that he saw his future fiance, Kairi.

"That's true, Rai, and I've got my sights set on that one." Seifer said as he pointed at the redhead who was still reading her book. Rai looked at her then back at his friend again. Sure she was a pretty one but she was way too strange for Seifer to handle, or well that's what he thought.

"You mean Xehanort's daughter?"

"Yes, she's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" he suggested starting to dazz off a little bit while Rai tried to reason with his friend.

"But she's..." he started but Seifer interruptted him.

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know, but..." Rai tried again this time a little more frustrated but was soon cut off again.

"Which makes her the best." He exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Rai's shirt and glared at him. "And don't I deserve the best?" he questioned with a little threat in his voice. The raven haired boy quickly started to stutter as if he couldn't find the right words to say as Seifer pushed him away.

_**Right from the moment when I met her, **_

_**saw her**_

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**Here in town there's only she**_

_**Who is as beautiful as me**_

_**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kairi**_

He sang as his eyes caught a window as he started to mess around with his hair. Had to look nice in front of his future bride now did he. Well, while he was messing around, Kairi walked off in a different direction which made him lose her for a minute. Once he saw her again, he darted after her as his three fangirls just stared at him as he walked passed them.

Yuna/Rikku/Paine: _**Look there he goes,**_

_**isn't he dreamy**_

_**Mr. Seifer, oh he's so cute**_

_**Be still my heart, **_

_**I'm hardly breathing**_

_**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome man**_

Just when Seifer was about to grab her arm, a cart full of chickens stopped him. It sorta got stuck somehow on the ground but managed to keep going. While Seifer was waiting unpaitently, Kairi was already a mile away from him in the huge crowd of people. It would've taking him a weeks just to make his way towards her without having any trouble. With a frustrated sigh, he bravely squeezed himself into the crowd and tried to make his way through it.

Suddenly, Kairi stopped walking once she made it to a lamp pole. Lending against it, she sighed to herself and sang,

_**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

Seifer: _**Just watch I'm going to make Kairi my wife!**_

After Kairi sang, the crowd of people stopped and stared at her while making a passage way for Seifer. With a smirk on his face he sang that he was going to marry the little redhead about ready to run to her, but sadly, after he said that everyone jumped in front of him again. To Seifer's dismay, he looked up and decided that if he couldn't get to her on foot then he'll have to do it air. He quickly climbed out a water pipe and started to run on the roof tops of houses while Kairi continued to walk away.

Everyone: _**Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special**_

_**A most peculiar mademoiselle**_

_**It's a pity and a sin**_

_**She doesn't quite fit in!**_

Men: _**But she really is a funny girl**_

Women: _**A beauty but a funny girl**_

All: _**She really is a funny girl!**_

_**That Kairi!**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

Kairi kept on walked while everybody went back to there own jobs. The book was really interesting that she was already on chapter four when she bumped into someone. She slowly looked up and soon frowned when her blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes. "Hello, Kairi," Seifer greeted with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Seifer," she responded, nicely. Sighing to herself she quickly returns her mind on her book. She tries to walk around him before he started to talk to her again, which he did. But instead of saying something or grabbing her by the wrist he took her book away. Seifer wasn't the kind of guy who you ignored when he was talking to you because if you tried to ignore him he would get his way in a second.

To Kairi's dismay, she frowns and turns back around with her hand out. "Seifer, may I have my book, please."

"How can you read this?" he asked while looking at the book as if it was from another universe or something. "There's no pictures in it."

Kairi just shook her head. "Well, some people use their imagination." She teased while crossing her arms. Seifer rolled his eyes as he tosses the book over into a mud puddle as he said,

"Kairi, it's about time you get out of those books, and keep your mind on something more important." Kairi was on the ground trying to get the book before it got ruined, but Seifer puts his foot on it so she would listen to him. Kairi glared up while trying not to smack him across the face. "Like me," he finished with a smirk.

Kairi rolls her eyes as she pushes his foot away and retrives the dirty book. Like she would be interrested in him? A no good bossy, rude, and dumb man like him? Ha, she'd have to be blind to go out with him or even marry him goodness no. "The whole town is talking about it." Seifer continued with a frown on his face that she cared more about the book than him. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking."

"Seifer, you are very positively primeval." Kairi said, standing up while washing the book off with a rag.

"Why, thank you, Kairi." He said with a smile on his face as he suddenly puts his arm around her. "How about we head over to the Sandlot and take a look at my trophies." He offered as he started to push her down the street.

"Uh, maybe some other time," she said while trying to get away from him. As the passed Yuna and her sisters saw what was happening.

"What's with her?" Yuna said with a frown not understanding why the redhead wasn't falling for the blonde.

"She's crazy," Paine agreed.

"He's gorgeous," Rikku said while sighing, not really paying attention.

"Please, Seifer, I can't. I have to go home and help my father, goodbye." Kairi said as she finally got away from him while taking a couple steps back. If he tried to touch her again she would be ready this time.

"Ha, that crazy worthless guy?!" Rai said, suddenly showing up out of nowhere. "He needs more help than he can get!" he said while laughing as Seifer joined in with him.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Kairi shouted making the other two stop. Sure father was a little over the edge sometimes, but he was really good at making stuff. Like today he was trying to build a wood cutter and hopefully, if it worked, they could be rich and move away from Twilight Town; which Kairi did want to happen.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Seifer agreed as he hits Rai in the head. Kairi rolls her eyes in annoyance as she turns about ready to make her leave.

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius," she spat at them until a huge explosion was heard from her house. Alarmed, Kairi rans to the house without a care while Seifer and Rai continue to laugh again.

* * *

Once she made it home, the first thing she saw was smoke coming from the basement. Worried, she runs down the stairs but to only start coughing as the smoke filled her lungs. Inside, she saw the form of an old man tossing around boxes everywhere. In concern she calls, "Father?"

"How did that happen?" she heard a man say with confusion in his voice. Kairi sighs in relief to know that her father was already and safe. Soon the smoke clears, bearly, and she runs to her father's side while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Father?" she asked still worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," he says while sighing. "But I've had enough of this thing!" he stated as he goes over to his invention and kicks it, while only hurting himself in the prosses.

Kairi giggles. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time! I will never get this thing to work!" he shouts while crossing his arms, frowning.

"Yes you will," Kairi says, trying to boost up her father's confidence again. She was pretty use to it since every invention he made would always blow up in his face, but she would always help him when ever he got stuck or felt like giving up. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Ha," Xehanort snapped, grumbling to himself.

"And you'll become a world famous inventor," Kairi pushed while smiling.

"You really think so?" he asked, interested.

"I always have," she said while smiling at him.

Xehanort chuckled to himself as he picked up some tools. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing done in no time!" he cheers while going down under the machine. "Kairi, hand me the dog-legged clencer there, will ya?" Kairi does what she was told and hands the tool to him while he asks, "So, had a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book..."she started but soon trailed off. The question that was in the back of head came back again. She knew that people didn't really like her and thought she was weird, but she was after of what her father might think. Would he say no or yes? It was really bugging her for a couple of days now, so with a deep breath she asked, "Father, do you think I'm...odd?"

"My daughter, odd?" scoffed Xehanort in disbelief as he slide out from under the machine. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged not really sure why she thought about it in the first place. "I just don't think I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"Hmm...how about Seifer. He's handsome, isn't he?" he asked while reaching for a screwdriver.

"He's handsome alright," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "And rude and concrited, oh Father, he's not the one for me."

"Well, don't worry for long. When this invention works, everything will change." Xehanort says while Kairi smiles at him, hoping that he was right as he wipes off his hands and pulls a lever. "I think that's done it, now let's see if it'll work."

As the machine came to life, it starts to cut wood and then flys it over into a pile. To Kairi's surprise it worked. One of his inventions finally worked without exploding or anything. "It works," she said amazed by her father's work.

"It does," he asked in amazement until he finally laughs with joy. "It does!"

"You did it, you really did it!" Kairi laughed as she hugged her father.

"Kairi, get the carriage ready! I'm off to the fair!"

* * *

Later that evening, Kairi had finally gotten the carriage ready for her father's long journey. Waving goodbye she shouts, "Goodbye Father, good luck!"

"Bye Kairi, and take good care while I'm gone!" Xehanort yells back as he rides off into the woods.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? If you want more of this review or PM me if you want more chapters.**

**Neow~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been really lazy for a while which I know is bad for you guys cause you want more, right? No? Well you're going to get more if you like it or not :) Anyway, thank you so much for all of the reviews and support on my other story "Kairi" it really makes me happy that you guys enjoy it. Well enough of me here is Ch.2 or well actually Ch.3 but you get the idea. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Now while Xehanort may be a genius at inventing, but when it came to getting somewhere he was totally worthless. He was doing good until the sun started to set which made it a little dark for his eyes to see. Without knowing it, he was lost as he kept going in circles with Philippe getting annoyed by his driver. "We should have been there by now." Xehanort said while looking back down at his map. Suddenly, Philippe stops as the old man looks up to his there was a fork in the road.

Xehanort looked at his map then back at the two roads. It seemed that the one on the right was on the map but not the left one. With a sly smile, he points Phillippe to the right. "We'll go this way." The horse looked at the road that his driver wanted to go but it didn't look quite inviting. It was really foggy and dark down that way while the other was more cheerful, more inviting than this one. Phillipe rolled his eyes and tried to go left but Xehanort stopped him. "Come on, Phillippe, it's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time." He exclaimed as he made the horse walk down the path.

Once down the path, Philippe started to feel a little nervous. The trees were leaning in odd ways as well for the branches as they twist and turned in many directions. We wind blowed in numerous way that if you listened closely it almost sound like they were saying to turn back. Unlike his rider, who was calm and still looking at the old map, Philippe didn't want to walk another step into the woods.

All of a sudden, a quick blur of a shadow crossed through the trees. The sound of leaves and sticks snapping and moving made the brown horse stop in alert. The surrounding was quiet for a minute until a wolf howled in to the night sky, scaring Philippe even more.

"This can't be right!" Xehanort exclaimed as he lifted up his lanter. They should of been at the fair already for if they weren't there soon he would have to wait until next year to show off his invention. "Where have you taken us, Philippe? We'd better turn around." He said as he tried to turn his horse around, but Philippe was more frightened by the sounds of wolves coming at them then trying to get away.

Xehanort finally got the horse to back up a little bit so he could turn, but Philippe kept on moving and hit a tree making millions of bats appear out of it freaking out the horse even more. Without a second thought, Philippe launched out onto the road not even caring if his rider was ready or not. The second he took off he hit a bump which made Xehanort lose his grip on the rains as he fell onto the floor. He groaned as he sat up just in time to see that his horse was being followed by a pair of wolves.

Suddenly, once Xehanort got to his feet, he turned around to only be met with a pair of hungry yellow eyes that belonged to a bunch of wolves. The old man gasped at the sight as he ran through the woods, trying to get away from the hungry animals. Without even looking, he fell down a steep hill which led him to an iron gate and a fence that surrounded a castle, but Xehanort didn't have enough time to admire his surroundings as he ran toward the gate, yelling, "Is someone there? HELP!"

He shakes the bars in panic as they finaly open up making him fall on the floor. Before the wolves could even reach him, he quickly closes the gate in which makes the hungry animals pull back some. With a sigh, Xehonort stands up but to only gasp at the sight of an dark and scary castle. The walls were made of golden iron as well as black for in the middle was a symbol that seemed to appear confusion into the man's eyes. The sight of it made a shiver of nervousness run through his body as he slowly walked up to the golden doors.

Once inside, the sky thundered as rain started to pour from the sky. With relief that he didn't get wet soon vanished as he looked around the foyer. It looked nothing like a castle to him, for there was a staircase, doors, and windows only except they were built a little different than from what he had seen. There was no light in the room except for a fire that appeared in a room to his right. Even though he was dying to get warm he stayed where he was for he wasn't even invited to came in for the first place.

"Hello," Xehanort called out hoping someone could hear him. Besides his usual echo, there was no answer. "Hello...?"

"Poor guy, he must have gotten lost in the woods." A small voice said.

"Quiet, you idiot, maybe he'll go away." Another said, only this voice was a little more louder and it happened to reach the old man's ears.

"Is someone there," he asks while looking around the room.

Off in a corner, was a red candlestick whose eyes were green and had two black rain drops under them. The other was a blue clock that had hazel eyes and an scar that appeared of an 'X' on his face. The clock narrowed his eyes at his companion for he knew what he was going to do wheather he liked it or not. "Not a word from you, Axel! Not one word," he threatened only to get a grin back at him.

"I don't mean to intrude but...I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." Xehanort explained hoping that whoever was in the room would allow him to stay.

"Aw, come on Saix. Have a heart," Axel insisted but to only get his mouth covered up by Saix.

"Ssh," he hissed. Axel rolled his eyes as he held up his hand as he burned Saix's hand which made him take his hand off of him.

"Of course, sir! You're welcome here," he announced while ignoring the daeth glare coming from his buddy.

"Who said that," Xehanort asked not knowing that he picked up Axel.

"Over here."

"Where," he felt a light tap on his head. Once he turned his head, he was met with a pair of green eyes and crooked grin on the candlesticks face.

"Hello," Axel exclaimed to only make Xehanort drop him in surprise. With a curious glance in his eyes, he looked down at the candlestick in amazment wondering how on earth something could be talking.

"Incredible..."

"Well, now you've done it Axel! Just peachy," Saix exclaims as he tries to land a punch on his friend's face but to only be blocked with fire.

"Oh my, well hello there I'm...ah, ah, ACHOO!" Xehanort greets but to only sneeze in the prossess.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself up by the fire." Axel insisted as he led the man to the parlor.

"Thank you," he mumbles.

"Hold it, don't you dare!" Saix yells as he runs after the two. "You don't know what our master would do if he catches him here!" he exclaimed but to only be ignored again. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure was crouching by the stairs. He was watching the whole thing without a care. He would've let the old man stay, but not when he was in a horrifing form. With a growl, he rushes off into the darkness.

"I command that you stop right there!" Saix demanded but to only fall and trip on the stairs. As he got up, he groans as he sees Axel allowing Xehanort to sit in a comfortable armchair right next to the fireplace. "Oh, no, not the master's chair!" He finally get's up on his feet until a red blur rushes off past him. It looks like a footrest, but in the prossess it acted more like a dog as it barked. "I'm not seeing this. I'm really not seeing this!" the clock yells as he covers his eyes wishing that this was all a dream.

"Ah, what servies." Xehanort chuckles as the footrest lifted up his feet and a coat rack covers him up in a blanket.

"Knock it off all of you! Don't forget who is in charge here..." Saix exclaims only to be runned over by a tea cart. When it stopped near where Xehanort was, two figures revealed themselves. One of them was a female yellow teapot with light green eyes, and a gray teacup with turquoise eyes.

"Sir, care for some hot tea?" the teapot asked in a cheerful voice. "It'd warm you up in no time."

"No tea..." yelped Saix. "NO TEA," but as usual, no one listened.

Xehanort took the teacup and started to drink. However, once he started to slirp a giggle started to be heard in his ears. "It feels funny, Mama!" the voice said while laughing. Xehanort stops and looks to see that the small voice was coming from the teacup.

With a chuckle, "Oh, hello."

Suddenly, the doors to the parlor slammed open as cold air blew around in the air making the fire go out. Everyone stopped what they were doing as all of the creatures looked at the door with worried eyes. As for Xehanort, he was shivering with fear as he held the blanket around him tighter hoping that the person would just leave.

"There's a stranger in here," it hissed as it's glowing yellow eyes searched the room.

"Uh, master, let me explain." Axel said as he stepped up with a shaky voice. "This man was lost in the woods, all cold and scared, and..." he started but to only be interrupted by a smack in the face as a deep red claw mark appeared on his cheek.

Saix saw what had happened as he finally came out of hiding. Not wanting a mark on his face or body he takes a hold of the carpet and holds it up just to be safe. "Master, if I can just say...it was all his fault! I wasn't in on the idea from the beginning! Blame hime," he shouts pointing at Axel who was about to throw a fireball at him. "I tried to stop them but did they listen, heck no! They don't care and..." but just like before a claw was raised and was about to hit the clock, but Saix quickly ducked under the carpet not wanting to came out again.

Xehanort had heard the whole thing as snuggled closer to the blanket. He turned his head to the left to only see nothing, but when he turned it the other way he was face to face with a dark shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes. The sight and the form of the shodaw looked more like teenage boy with spiky black hair. With fright, he jumped back from his seat and backed away from the Heartless

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded the boy as his voice cracked with a hiss.

"I-I got lost in the woods and..." the man began but started to stutter as fear creeped into his mind.

"You're not welcomed here!"

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized, trying to calm himself down, but the boy could easily see the fear in the man's eyes before he even began to talk to him.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed with a growl.

"N-nothing..."

"So, you've come to stare at the moster, have you!?" he snapped as Xehanort started to run for the door, but the shadow made it there first as he blocked his way.

"Look, I don't mean no harm! I just need a place to stay!" Xehanort exclaims hoping for the boy to calm down and let him leave without getting his head torn off or be killed.

"I'll give you a place to stay." The boy growled as he grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and started to drag him out of the room. The only sound that could be heard was the door slamming shut as Axel and the others stared helplessly as their master and the poor man left to the tower.

**Well, there you go! Sorry if it's a little short it was all I could finish for now. And if you guys were wondering the castle I'm using is Hollow Bastion, so if that part confused you I'm sorry I was sorta in a little rush to finish this. Please reveiw and PM me if you want more, cause I already know you like "Kairi" but I still need to know about this one too now. :D **

**Hint: Look for Ch.6 of Kairi tomorrow!**

**Hint: Make sure you look out for some Axel and Roxas action in the coming up chapter in this. Yaoi!**

**Neow~ :3**


End file.
